deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Boss
Boss ("Owner" in the Japanese version) is the nickname for the tenants of New Zack Island in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 and the Venus Islands in Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation. Although never directly seen due to the characters being avatars for the player in both instances, it is heavily implied by various dialogue that the characters are male. Personality The owner is shown to be fairly good at catching his female guests by surprise, as can be inferred by the various comments from the girls. He's also somewhat deceitful, as implied by him telling a "history" about how the Venus Islands started involving a mermaid, which he accidentally admitted to Kasumi that he made up. He also made up a Moon Goddess festival, as well as faked a letter from Ryu Hayabusa to lure Momiji over to New Zack Island. The owner is also shown to have a slightly more perverted side to him, although he was shown to be somewhat chivalrous, as he did not take advantage of a drunk Tamaki at one point, and he chose to fold in a game of strip poker against Monica rather than use his winning hand. He is also shown to be fairly charismatic, as several of the girls on the island hold a large amount of respect for him, with one even traveling from her home country specifically to meet with the Owner due to having immense admiration of him. While at times clever, there are instances where he is shown to be lacking in common sense, as evidenced by his ordering 100 cabbages, far beyond what was necessary for their Rival Festival, much to Hitomi and Leifang's chagrin due to their having to prepare all of them. He also may have had a shady background, as implied by Ayane and to a lesser extent Helena, who went to the Venus Islands to investigate the island and its owner. Trivia *Even though the Owner is heavily implied to be male by various lines of dialogue in the Japanese version (and made a bit more explicit in the English versions due to the girls using masculine third-person pronouns in reference to him in various episodes, and in Tamaki's case, one of her win point animations.), the hands used to represent him in certain episodes have a distinctly feminine appearance. *In the Japanese versions, the girls address the Owner differently depending on their relationship to or opinion of him. This is toned down in the English releases, where they very rarely directly refer to him in face to face conversations, and generally refer to him as boss (or in the case of Luna in her character episodes, "sir"). In particular: **Misaki, owing to her being particularly close to the Owner, refers to him as merely "Owner" without any honorifics, with two exceptions (when meeting the Owner, and when having to play the role of a rich young lady during a Summer Festival alongside Hitomi). **Nyotengu, owing to her significant age and species, refers to him as "Owner-Domo". On a related note, she also uses the Hiragana spelling for "Owner", while the other girls frequently use the Katakana spelling. **Tamaki refers to him as "Owner-Kun", an informal term of address suggesting they are close. **Fiona refers to him as "Owner-Sama", indicating immense respect for him, and owing to her use of the Keigo manner of speaking. **Nagisa frequently refers to him as either "Hentai Owner" or "Erotic Dog" ("Dirty Dog" in the English localization) due to her distrust of the Owner. **Kanna frequently refers to the Owner as "Omae", a very rude and informal masculine second person term that's the equivalent of "hey you". **Kokoro refers to him as "Owner-Han", owing to her Kansai dialect. **Sayuri frequently refers to him as "Owner-Chan", due to a holdover from her previous nursing job. **The other girls refer to him simply as "Owner-San". *The Owner is friends with the Sensei from Shinobi Masters Senran Kagura: New Link, and is implied to be acquaintances with Gekko and Senko from the same game. *Owing to his being an avatar of the player, the boss is never directly seen, with only his arms being visible. In some cases (such as his dancing with Fiona in the latter's level 70 episode), an object obscures him from view when otherwise interacting with one of the girls. **The closest to a full view of the owner was during Ayane's level 50 character episode, where his chest is briefly seen while giving Ayane a personal massage (largely due to the animation being reused to a certain extent from Ayane's ending in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3). Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Unseen characters